Chains
by Snow Ryder
Summary: [Au. Ooc.] Famous international author, Tetsuya Kuroko, gets pulled into the world he created and gets a taste of what it's like to be a character in his own world. ((akakuro))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I have always wanted to write a fantasy story for knb so here we are. This story is going to have ooc moments from all characters but, I will try to keep them in character the best I can, but with the way this story is set up; there's going to be tons of ooc so if you don't like that then don't read this. Oh btw, this is uni!Kuroko so he's 19 in this story. _

**Inspiration: **_ That spn episode where dean and same are pulled into a au where they are tv stars of a show called spn. Not kidding. _

**Pairings: **_Akakuro, hints at Midotaka, and flashbacks to Akafuri_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams  
**

* * *

"_When writing a novel a writers should create living people; not characters."_

* * *

"Famous international author, Tetsuya Kuroko, is the youngest writer to ever to be nominated for the Hugo award for his bestselling trilogy across the world, and it hasn't even been completed yet! The first book in the series is titled, Chains, the story follows the life of Seijuro Akashi and how he deals with being the only one of his kind…"

Kuroko skimmed the blog post about himself and his books, quickly identifying the basics that every review included. Which were his nomination, a summary of his story, and how they felt about the series; sometimes it was called inspirational other times it was cliché and dull. Well, everyone's different.

The bluenette knew that all too well.

19 years old and somehow Kuroko had managed to make himself known to the world after living his life in the shadows hardly anyone remembering graduating with him. With the exception of his basketball club; he could always count on them.

When he was struggling with his work and university, Riko, would always help him out, tutor him and help manage his time better to make sure he could do everything in a reasonable amount of time. She had to force him to sleep some nights, but other than that he listened to her; for a majority of the time. After all, she was his coach in high school; he grew used to listening to her every request over time and eventually it just became natural to listen to the things asked of him even if he put up a struggle. She knew he had developed this habit and yet she didn't take advantage of it because that's the kind of person she is.

Why did he start writing at such a young age to begin with? That he didn't really have an answer to, one day he was just thinking about how cool it would be to have his own story, and write his own characters, give them personalities, decided their past and future and then bring them to life. Then, it just hit him, the idea for his story, Chains, and the characters ideas and designs; they all flowed out naturally almost as if he had met them before.

He didn't even like some of his characters, he found them annoying but, he wouldn't just kill them off because of that. No, he wouldn't be that kind of author that lets his feelings effect the way he writes his story, no matter how much he dislikes a character because quite frankly the antagonists and even some of the good guys were assholes that didn't care about. It's not like he should though, they're just characters.

Fictional people, who are not real so it's like he'd be doing anything bad if he decided to kill one off in the next book so, why did he feel so guilty every time he thought about it?

Kuroko closed the blog tab and opened up his Microsoft word. He needed to get started with this third book before his editor also former team captain, Hyuuga, broke his nose since he hated when the bluenette missed deadlines. He was crazy about punctuality.

He spun around in his chair a couple times trying to think of a way to start the first chapter until finally he gave up and stopped himself before he got too dizzy. Kuroko leaned over to his right hand top drawer to pull out his brain storming notebook that was basically just a cluster of all the different idea the bluenettes brain came up with but, rarely any of them were used since he always came up with better ones right after he wrote everything he could of down.

The bluenette rubbed his eyes, causing his vision to blur and start to burn. He was running on coffee and 5-hour-energy, he hadn't slept in days due to exams and his rough draft deadline. He felt his eyes burning fire begging him to just close his eyes for just five minutes so that's what he did.

Kuroko allowed sleep to overtake him and soon he was passed out face first against his desk, pen in hand.

It was only five minutes of rest- how much harm could it do?

**-Four Hours Later-**

Kuroko felt the air shift colder against his skin as it blew gently around him. His eyes fluttered open, thinking to find a blackened computer screen in front of his face but, was met with an empty field that looked like it had been dyed purple. There were rocky cliffs to his left a forest with a clear path to his right but all around him it was a green field, completely flat with flowers blooming in some areas of the wide field. _'Where the hell am I?'_ He thought to himself, as he pulled his body up to the sit properly but for some reason he was sore all over like he had been doing an excruciating work out.

His eyes blurred immediately, the bluenette's eyes blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision. Once cleared, he looked around at his surrounding noting that the rocks were slightly tinted grayish purple, a the grass was strangely perfectly green like a freshly mowed lawn for a giant field, and even the sky the blue was slightly darkened from what he's used to seeing.

This had to be a dream, so why did it feel so real?

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes when suddenly the wind began to pick up around him and it was blowing his bangs back from his face and colliding with his pale skin. When he looked up, there was a girl staring down at him. She had beautifully long strawberry pink hair, and bright pink eyes to match. Her skin was a soft pale, from her head to her feet, she looked beautiful. Almost like an angel.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait just a second.

He shook his head, no there's no way. She looked exactly how the female protagonist, Satsuki Momoi, in his story looked. Right down to the nail, she looked like her character design and how he always imagined her. But, there's no way. He told himself, this is dream. I just have to wake up and it'll make sense.

She cocked her head to the side in a confused manner at his bewilderment. But, then realization dawned on her and she smiled brightly, at the bluenette. "You're Tetsuya! I can't believe you're here! That's amazing!"

His eyebrows furrowed together. "How'd you know my name?"

"Everyone here knows your name?" She stated, as if he should have already known that. He didn't even know where he was.

"Well, who are you then?" He questioned, this a dream. He tried to assure himself of that fact but, if this would a dream would he really have to ask himself that question? Wouldn't he just know? So, why can't he tell if this is reality or a dream?

Because fictional characters aren't real. Right?

The girl laughed an angelic melody and suddenly, Kuroko knew that his suspicions were correct. "You know who I am, after you are the one who created me." She giggled. "I'm Satsuki Momoi, Guardian angel to Seijuro Akashi."

Kuroko didn't respond. She said the words he was afraid to hear, he had never dreamed about any of his characters before so why would he start now? The bluenette stared at the angel, he reached out to touch her arm; to his surprise, she let him. He felt the heat erupting from her body, he moved his index finger and middle finger to check for a pulse against her neck; sure enough it was there. Kuroko, in disbelief, moved her in front of him with both arms only to hold her in place, they stared at each other; neither negating their gaze until finally Kuroko moved away.

He began pacing back forth, keeping his neutral expression not allowing his confusion, more like frustration show. The bluenette stopped mentally punching himself, why didn't he think of this sooner?

Kuroko raised his thumb and index finger moving to pinch his inner elbow. "Ow!" His voice raised as his fingers grasped the skin tightly.

He breathed heavily, slowly turning to face the pink haired angel. "So I'm not dreaming?"

"No, I don't think so, this place is very real." She walked over to him, pulling him against her. "I'm so happy I get to meet you," she moved away to look him in the eye. "They say you created everything in this world, you're like a god."

His eyes widened at that. "No, no, no. I'm not-I'm not what you think I am. I'm just a writer." Kuroko flustered out, what is she talking about?

What is happening?

"I'm not supposed to be here, you're not supposed to be here. You're not even supposed to be alive." He stated frantically, trying to think about the ways this type of thing could happen, but he can't seem to come to a conclusion.

Momoi frowned with hurt written all over her face. "That hurts; I've always been alive, ever since the day you created me I was a living being."

Kuroko stomped his foot against the green grass. "No. You're not, you're a fictional character of my imagination; there is no way that you're alive." If she was here then that meant, all the other characters are here somewhere too. Is there a character that could do this? He couldn't think of one who would have a reason to pull him into the world he created. So, why is he here?

The angel didn't respond for a while as she watched her creator stare with dead eyes at the ground completely drained of brain power from thinking about this too much. "I guess, I would be shocked too if I finally got to meet the people I created." She mumbled to herself, he was right why was he here? He never came before; he's even the one who writes their fate, so they say. She watched him for a little while longer, trying to asses if he was a shape shifter trying to be funny or the real deal. He seemed pretty freaked and had no idea where was until he told her, he even said that she wasn't real.

She sighed, deciding that she would take him to see Midorima and see if he might know what to do. "I don't know, what's happening. But, I know someone who can help; you should know who. I'll take you back at the Nest."

The bluenette looked at her with bewilderment before she unfolded her wings from her back setting them free once again. Kuroko watched as the wings slowly expanded, in glowing white feathers with pink sparks surrounding them. It was exactly how he had written her, the whole breathtaking wings and everything. They stretched about 12-13 foot around her body.

Momoi held out her hand for Kuroko which he hesitantly took, and when he did; she roughly pulled him to her. Gripping tightly around his body before lifting off the ground and soaring just above the tree line.

Kuroko felt the strong wind fly by him, and the tops of trees looked like a paved road, like driving on highway.

Before he knew it, his feet were touching down against rocky gravel and the wind had stilled. Momoi's wings retracted back into her but, she still looked as if she was glowing. The bluenette closed his eyes one last time trying to wake himself up, but no good when he opened his eye lids again he was still here.

"Come on, let's go inside." She patted his shoulder, walking past him into the building behind them. He stood still a moment taking in the village and how it looked exactly what he pictured, he had no doubt that the building behind him was the Nest; where he would meet all his characters.

Kuroko turned, scanning the building; it was grayish purple just like the rocky cliffs in the field. It was a four store temple like structure with a balcony around the top, providing a look out platform. He sighed, "It's exactly what I wanted it to look like."

As he walked up to the door, he suddenly remembered he wasn't going to be able to open the door since opening the door required inhuman amounts of strength. The door weighs about 250kg which weighs more than what he could lift._ 'Why would anyone make a door this heavy anyway?' _He thought to himself.

Oh, right. I would.

The bluenette suddenly regretted that action, he leaned against the door seeing as Momoi had already gone in so he had no way to open the door. He looked up at the clear to watch the clouds move faster than they do in his world, the sun didn't shine as bright either; he stayed like this for a long time, it felt like hours, when finally the door swung open behind him causing him to stumble backwards into the person.

"Where have you been? No one believed me when I said I met you! Now, everyone thinks I'm a liar, come on!" Momoi hurriedly grabbed a hold of Kuroko's thin wrist pulling him roughly through the halls of the Nest.

"Why didn't you come in?" She questioned, without taking her eyes away from in front of her.

He stared at the back of her pink head with a flabbergasted expression. How could she ask that? Did she seriously think he could open that door on his own? "I couldn't open the door." He admitted, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"You couldn't open…" She sounded confused. For a moment there was nothing until she chipped up. "Oh, you mean the weight on the door; yeah I'm so used to opening it I completely forgot it was weighted down."

"You forgot the door weighed 250kg?" He questioned. Not really surprised by her answer, since she is an angel the door would probably have to be 10x that before she had actually put in effort.

Without answering the bluenette's question, Momoi pushed open a large door, letting go of his wrist in the process before running in frantically. "I told you so! See, he's here!" She exclaimed pointing towards the doorway in the space he occupied.

Six pairs of eyes were on him in an instant, he could feel their piercing stares he could barely bring himself to stare back. Kuroko slowly began entering the room, step by step, feeling the eyes move with him. He looked over to the left where bright, yellow eyes met his blue ones; and immediately he knew this was Ryota Kise, an elf, one of the characters he found annoying or more so troublesome. He had to say the blonde looked just as pretentious as Kuroko expected him to look.

Kuroko scanned the room further seeing two boys giving him an intimidating glare; both their eyes were equally suspicious; despite the weird position they seemed to notice they were in. The darker skinned one had the red head in a head lock and the red head had his hand gripped tightly around the other's arm. He guessed they must have been horsing around, then he remembered that the character's that horsed around the most together, were Aomine and Kagami. That must be who they are; they were shape shifter wolves of the same pack so it's not surprising that they were rough with each other.

He moved his eyes to the pair sitting next to each other on the couch; one was staring with questioning green eyes, his legs crossed and long fingers wrapped around a book. This is Midorima, he thought to himself. The reaper who escaped from hell and next to him he knew could only be one person, in the first book he was an angel traitor that went dark side, but he was only a minor antagonist that then became a traitor to the demons to be with the reaper. Now, that he had fallen, and had a change of heart due to Midorima's words, he was now on the protagonist's side. It was the raven haired fallen angel, Takao.

They're here. They're all here.

This can't be real.

How can this be real?

His thoughts were interrupted when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. "So, you're our creator, eh?" Aomine asked leaning down to look the bluenette in his hollow eyes.

Kuroko had enough of thinking, this is a dream then fine; he'll go along with it. "Um- Yes."

Aomine's tongue clicked. "Tsk."

Takao chimed in then, getting off the couch to walk over to the writer. "So, if you created us; that means you made our fates or well lives too?"

"Yes, I wrote everything that's happened to you." Kuroko stated.

Kise jumped from his seat, walking over giving the bluenette a doubtful look. "You expect me to believe that a short, ordinary guy like you created me, you can't"-

Momoi interrupted him, "Kise! You know it's him!"

"I know, I just- I can't accept this! I'm so much better looking than him!" Kise huffed.

Kagami gave him a questioning glance, walking to Aomine's side, only to poke him hard in the side. "What did you expect to him to look like?"

The blonde thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know, but I didn't expect him to look like this!"

"How do you guys know I'm the one who created you, if you didn't even know what I look like?" Kuroko contributed, causing the others to jump slightly; it seems they had forgotten he was there though the conversation was about him. Typical.

"The story says that to find the creator of all things, look for the man with hair and eyes the color of the sky and skin pale as snow." Midorima answered, his attention returned to his book.

Kuroko walked over to his side. "What?"

"The story says to look for a man with the hair and eyes the color of the sky and pale as snow skin. And you fit the bill. Are we wrong?" The reaper's eyes moved to the bluenette with a challenging gaze.

Kuroko didn't miss a beat in his response, he never felt intimidated despite being small compared to most people. "How- I never wrote that into the story. This is crazy, I'm just dreaming."

Suddenly, an arm was thrown around his shoulder making his knees buck a bit. "Shin-Chan, are you giving our creator trouble?" Takao's voice teased the reaper.

"No, I was just explaining the story to him. He seems to believe that he is in a dream." Midorima fixed his glasses back up to his nose, the bluenette noticing the signature tape wrapped around his fingers.

Takao chuckled next Kuroko, finally releasing him from his hold. He turned to look the bluenette directly in the eyes with an amused gaze. "I can assure you, this is not a dream."

Just then, Kuroko heard the front door slam shut indicating that someone had come in. He looked around the room, was there anyone he was missing? Then, the half way closed door, slowly pushed wide open but, what came through wasn't a person it was a wolf with fire red fur; it looked kind of like a fire truck. The eyes of the wolf were different colors, one matching its fur, the other dirty gold that seemed to shine brighter than any fire could. The wolf's eyes met his and faster than he could think, he felt his body fall against the couch, and being pressed down firmly with the wolf's paws. It growled viciously; slobber dripping from its mouth and onto the bluenettes face, he looked away closing his eyes.

"Akashi!" Momoi called out desperately but, nothing felt different. Akashi? Did she mean the Seijuro Akashi? The main protagonist?

He decided to take the risk to turn his head back and slowly open his eyes one after the other. Expecting to see a wolf's angry eyes, instead he was met with a boy's intense gaze and surprisingly heavy grip. Kuroko could hardly move under the boy's weight. "This is him isn't it?!" He shouted over his shoulder, where he was met with nods from everyone in the room.

Akashi gradually turned back to look at Kuroko with a disgusted look. "You! You're the one who killed them!" His words were venomous and angry.

"I didn't do anything!" Kuroko shouted up at him, moving his hands to grip tightly around the red heads wrists though he knew he couldn't do anything.

Akashi's eyes widened in shock, he pressed down harder, Kuroko feel his bones were about to crack. "You're the one who writes our fate! And you killed two people that didn't deserve to die! I'd say you did something!"

The bluenette struggled against the red heads grip. "What are you"-

That's when it hit him, he killed off two important people to Akashi in both the first and second book no wonder he's pissed at him. "I'm sorry." He muttered, averting his gaze.

"You're sorry?! You killed off my best friend and lover, sorry doesn't cut it!" Akashi's eyes glazed with hot tears but, he held them back now wasn't the time to be get emotional. He had the creator right here underneath him, and he could take revenge for Murasakibara and Furihata, with just one snap of bones.

For some reason, he couldn't do that yet. He stared down at the bluenette etching his face into his memory. This guy underneath him, had put him through so pain and suffering, and for what reason? He didn't know. What had he ever done to deserve the life he was served?

First, he gets transformed into some kind of mutant hybrid and is kicked out of the vampire district; being stripped of his title, Prince of Vampires. He was denied a home by the werewolves because his blood wasn't clean. He was forced to live on the streets, completely ignored by the world; like he didn't exist.

Then, when he finally met two people who actually acknowledged him, respected him and loved him in their own ways, they both get killed by demons and he couldn't do anything to save them. The two people's lives he wanted to protect, they died. They fucking died. Dead. Gone. Disappeared.

And it was his fault.

"Why did you kill them?" Akashi asked through gritted teeth.

Kuroko didn't answer for a moment because he didn't have one. He searched for an acceptable answer to give the red head but, just couldn't find a good reason so, he settled with the best one. "I had to progress the story."

"A story? You think this is some kind of game?!" Akashi gave one last push against the bluenette's body before climbing off of him and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kuroko laid on the couch, he heard hustled footsteps in the background but, all he could focus on was the sound of his heartbeat beating rapidly inside him, his blood was pumping extremely fast and his brain was beginning to ache.

This is real. They are real. They're real people.

He closed his eyes, _'What have I done?' _He thought to himself silently.

The bluenette never considered that they were real, he always thought of them as characters to use and dispose of when their time was up. But, he was wrong. So wrong.

* * *

**Definitions: (so you know what I'm talking about)  
**

**Mutant-**_ A term describing abnormal creatures created by genetic or environmental mutations._

**Hybrid-** _A cross between two creatures of different breeds._

**Angel- **_A__ spiritual being believed to act as an attendant, agent, or messenger of God._

**Fallen Angel-** _A__n angel who rebelled against God and was cast out of heaven._

**Elf- **_Pointy-eared humanoids who excel in magic and__ archery._

**Shapeshifter wolf- **_A werewolf that has the ability to change from human to wolf at any time at will. _

**Reaper-** _A being that aids in the process of transporting souls from the physical world into the spiritual world._


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi ran. He ran as fast as he could down the gravel path towards the forest, his chest was beginning to tighten, his breaths were rapid; the pain of those memories were all flashing in his eyes. He didn't want to feel this way again, not if he could help it.

His pace was picking up to speeds too fast for his two feet to carry, he leaned over and before his hands could hit the dirt they had transformed into fiery red paws, but even with his werewolf form no speed was fast enough to run from the guilt in his heart. He could feel the hot tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

He ran for miles, for hours, for who knows how long, he didn't want to stop, he'd run across the world if he could. But, no matter how much he craved that, there was a specific place he knew where his paws were leading him, it was a place he couldn't forget, a place he couldn't escape his memory, a place where he felt safe.

Kuroko laid still, unmoving like a corpse, he didn't want to move; how did he get here? All he did was fall asleep at his desk, is this some kind of messed up lucid dream? But, even than if there was any chance this was a dream; Riko would defiantly wake him up, he was sure of that so he just had to wait for her? How long would that be? Are the times in this world and his the same? Is this one of things where it may be years in this world but, only seconds in another?

For once in his life, he didn't have any answers, and he wasn't sure he wanted any.

His imaginative brain was running wild with theories when he felt the tug against his pant leg. He blinked, and looked up to see the beautiful angel girl, Momoi, looking down at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm really sorry about Akashi, he's cursed his fate the day well…." Her voice trailed off as if she was suppressing her own voice from shaking though Kuroko could tell she was affected deeply by their deaths almost as much from Akashi.

How would he know that? Because he is someone who is able to see emotions in body language, yes but also because he created her personality.

"Well, let me show you around the village, yeah?" Momoi smiled gently, extending her hand to help Kuroko up from the couch.

The bluenette stared at her small hand that was smooth and elegant, he raised his eyes to look at her face and he could see a pinkish light emitting from her body like she was glowing, he could even see the outlines where he wings would expand to revel a brilliant color of white. She was defiantly an angel, he thinks. "I did a good job." He mumbles under his breath, reaching his hand out for hers.

Their hands interlocked and a warm feeling began to spread throughout Kuroko's body, he swore he could feel it in his blood, maybe even his bones. Maybe he did a little too well, this girl is practically radiating a mix between sunlight and cherry blossoms.

He stood up and felt his legs wobble a little bit, he looked around the room realizing that all the others had disappeared. "Where did everyone go?" He questioned, looking to Momoi again.

"They all left while you were spacing about."

"I was out of it that long?" Kuroko asked, it didn't feel like he was out for long? Probably only a few seconds?

She hummed in response. "Mhm," crossing her arms over her chest. "They thought Akashi scared you so bad you passed out without closing your eyes."

Well, that wasn't untrue.

Before, he could say anything else, Momoi wrapped her thin arms around his own; and pulled him through the door ways, pulling him outside. Kuroko narrowed his eyes, looking at the strangely colored world around him; the gravel was tinted grayish purple and all the grass for miles was perfectly green. The sky was a much paler blue than in his world, almost like it was pure white.

The angel pulled him around all over the place, she introduced him to villagers as a friend of theirs, that would be staying with the group for a while; for some reason she didn't point out that he was technically the god of this world but, it didn't matter, it's not like he wanted that attention on him, it'd just give him even more guilt than he was already feeling.

The village was shaped in a simple way, they had created a single path that led from the forest to a big house-like building towards the back, where they had come from, and the house were practically all the same style, all of them tinted a slightly darker purple than the gravel. There weren't many, probably only 4 rows on each side of the path. He asked the villagers many questions, he wanted to see if the origins of this town were the same as what he had written.

The story is that the village was very small before, smaller than it was now, before a flaming head boy and his beautiful companion, showed up one day and told the elder of the village that they would like to live here. But, since the village was so small, they had only built enough buildings to hold the population so, the elder told the pair that they had to build their own house if they wanted to live here. To them, it was a better deal than being chased out of villages as soon as they arrived, this town was so small they wouldn't have to worry about being run out for at least 8 months. So, that's what they did, both of them worked together to build a giant house towards the very back of the village, when asked by the villagers why build such a big house for the two of them, the boy simply stated that they would be bringing in more people to live in their house.

And one by one, new faces began to appear in the village, not just the people the boy brought back with him but, people who wanted to live in this village because he was there. The villagers learned of the boys heroic acts across the country, but when they confronted him; he showed them what a monster he truly was.

Or at least what he believes he is.

The villagers on the other hand think of him more as a savior and protector. Ever since he came to their tiny village, he had been protecting their children and livestock from other creatures at night, he stopped villainous people from invading and taking their land they had passed down from generation to generation; he even brought in new residence that wanted to live in such a distant village. It was like he brought the light back to this small village and they were all thankful for him.

It was terrible. It was exactly what Kuroko had written, now he was 95% sure he was in his world and if he was correct there was a training ground behind the house where the others go to practice whatever they do.

The bluenette rain quickly, hearing the light footsteps behind him, to the back of the house. He turned the corner and there he saw a cheaply put together archery range where he saw that one target had been taking hits from many arrows. His eyes lead him to the archer, Kise, with his pointy ears, perfect golden hair that fluttered perfectly in the wind, how his eyes narrowed as looked at his target and shot a perfect bull's eye with the perfect form. It was almost annoying how perfect this guy was.

He looked around the open field and saw two wolves running together or should he say chasing? Or racing? It was Kagami and Aomine, each of their furs were dirtier than Akashi's was, that was for sure. He watched as they would run for a while and then one would get annoyed with the other and tackle him and it continued in that cycle. He was shocked how the two of them had so much energy.

His eyes then led him to a pair leaning against the side of the house, one with a book in his hands and the other sat against the wall and was talking excitedly, Midorima and Takao, even though it appeared that Takao was speaking to himself, Kuroko knew that Midorima was defiantly not reading the book in his hands.

"It feels peaceful…" He absentmindedly spoke aloud, not talking to anyone.

"It's been peaceful around here for quite some time." Momoi responded with a soft voice, startling Kuroko with her reply.

Suddenly, he remembered Akashi and the anger that was in the red heads eyes. The guilt somehow grew stronger just thinking about him. "Where is Akashi?" He asked, trying to mask it with curiosity but, he knew that as soon as he got the chance he would go find him. Maybe, if they talked calmly the guilt of all the murders, fires, and discrimination he wrote piling up would go away. But, he knew it wouldn't be that easy he just hoped it would help push it away for a while until he can get out of this place.

"Hmm." Momoi tapped her chin with her finger, thinking of all the possibilities of where her beloved friend would have run off to. "He either ran across the country or is still running, or he stopped at a special cliff."

"Special?"

Wait.

She wasn't serious, was she?

"It was where Akashi and Furihata love became mutual." Momoi answered, with a tone that said, "Shouldn't you know that?"

He swallowed down whatever saliva he had left. "Can I ask for a favor?"

Akashi sat with his two legs dangling from the edge of the cliff. The sun was beginning to set, the sky was turning an orange pinkish color, and he looked out at the horizon. The only thing around were the dark green forest trees, rocks and the animals in the forest. He ran his fingers through the grass, careful not to pull any from there place.

His eyes drifted to the bottom of the cliff, there was a stream down below, he even saw a deer getting water from. This place was quiet and very lonely.

He began to lose himself to his memories, he caught glimpses of the fire, the wounds, and the blood… so much blood. He heard Furihata's agonizing scream for help. "AKASHI!"

"Akashi!" "Akashi!" "Hey!"

When he blinked, he realized that he wasn't back in that time, he looked behind him to see a blue haired boy approaching him. They were about the same height, their skin tone was the same, and they even had similar hair styles. But, despite their outer similarities, they were very different.

He stayed seated on the ground, he wasn't about to move from his spot, he could just ignore this guy and if he gets to annoying he could just push him off this cliff, couldn't he?

Kuroko approached him slowly, until he was about a few feet back from the cliff, because unlike them he was an ordinary human and if he got too close to that edge he would fall to his death and the bluenette didn't really like that idea. "Can I talk to you?"

Akashi didn't answer, there wasn't anything this guy could say-

"I'm sorry."

Okay, he might have to snap his neck. "Didn't we establish that your apology means nothing?"

There was a silence, before the red head heard Kuroko take a deep breath. "No, I'm not apologizing, well, I am but, what I mean is that I'm sorry that I apologized."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to apologize for what happened to Furihata and Murasakibara, I made those things happen because that's what I needed to happen. That's how I wrote the story line, so that it could progress, so that you could progress… I now realize how wrong I was. I used your lives as toys; and made you do lots of terrible things to people, I made you go through so much. I can't apologize because just like in my world, things happen for a reason and this your reason… But, now that I know of my mistakes I can write a better future for you, I can write a better future for everyone."

The suppressed anger began to boil within Akashi. He stood up and faced Kuroko, he walked towards him with such intimidation it caused Kuroko to fall back on his ass. "A better future? You think you can just write whatever you damn well please? You think that by writing a happy ending for me that it will somehow was away the little bit of guilt you feel? You think I'll forgive you because my friends and I got a happy ending? What about everyone else? You don't see anything. You might have created this world, but you don't understand a thing."

He glared at the bluenette with such hostility and intensity he was sure that if looks could kill, he would have died 1000x right there. Akashi walked away in a fit of anger, disappearing through the trees of the forest.

Leaving, Kuroko alone.

**A/N:** _I'm so sorry I'm updating this like 3 months later but, I just got the inspiration to continue this story. I don't know how long this story will be or how long it will take me to update each chapter because with this one I'm trying to make longer chapters than I normally do so, that's really it. I hope you enjoyed this second chapter!_


End file.
